bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thought Cannon Wand
Thought Cannon Wand (sometimes abbreviated as TCW) is an Epic Weapon. It allows the character to generate loot upon destroying a MOAB-class bloon that had been attacked by the character. Unlike Treasure Chest Keys, chances of dropping loot is 100% guaranteed, provided the equipped character made at least one unit of damage to the affected MOAB-class bloon via any means of attack, excluding from Trinkets. Thought Cannon Wand also significantly increases range and effect duration both by 30%, plus +1% per star level for effect durations and +1% per two star levels for range. As with all wands, it can only be equipped to Ice King, Sam, or Fire Princess. Description It's a wood wand with yellow star as a tip and a little tree branch sticking out from the side. Special Properties MOABs hit by attacks drop loot when destroyed. It has 100% chance of dropping loot. (See below) The MOAB need to be "tagged" by the equipped character's attack and not nessesarily need to be destroyed by one. Ice King can't damage MOAB class bloon until upgraded to 'Big Freeze' (unlock at star 7). Trinkets (e.g missile) can't be used to tag MOABs anymore after 1.6.2 update. Loots at the end of the last round will be collected automatically after the game is over. Also increases effect duration (bubblegum, ice, etc) by 30% plus an additional 1% per star level. Bounties This official link on Bloons Adventure Time TD's Facebook page shows information regarding the Thought Cannon Wand chances of obtaining various loot. Since the description states that destroyed MOAB-class bloons will drop loot, rather than chance of dropping loot, it implies that there is 100% guaranteed chance of granting loot if a MOAB-class bloon is destroyed by a Thought Cannon Wand user. * 50% - $100 to $200 cash + $10 per star. * 45% - 5 to 20 lives + 1 per 2 stars. * 2.75% - common wish orb. * 1.5% - uncommon wish orb. * 0.5% - rare wish orb. * 0.2% - super rare wish orb. * 0.05% - epic wish orb. Tips *It is best equipped to Flame Princess or Sam, since Ice King cannot effectively damage MOAB-class bloons until Level 7, and even then he cannot deal enough damage to make it worth equipping. *It is recommended to obtain or purchase it as soon as possible. Despite spending 300 gems when bought at the Daily Deals shop (once it's available there that is), the spent gems may be retrieved through potential earning of Treasure Chest Keys for characters after receiving the very many Wish Orbs that Thought Cannon Wand provides. *Since Thought Cannon Wand effect can be triggered by any attack by the Thought Cannon Wand user, trinkets such as Missile and Carl the Gem become useful at providing quick and easy Thought Cannon Wand farming. Strategies TBA Version History ;1.6.2 Trinket no longer can tag TWC's loot-dropping effect ;1.5.1 There is now a cap of 30 Wish Orbs that can be generated per game, including those produced by Thought Cannon Wand. When this limit is reached, the Thought Cannon Wand will produce only in-game cash or healing lives for the rest of the game (until player left the current game, where playing a new game will reset the production cap). ;1.3.0 Thought Cannon Wand loot lifespan increased (TBA --> TBA) Gallery Thought Cannon Cash.png|Two TCW Cash Cases Thought Cannon Life.png|Lone TCW Life Case Thought Cannon Loots.png|Lots of TCW Cash Cases and Life Cases. Also one TCK Chest. Thought Cannon Common Wish Orb.png|Common Wish Orb from TCW DB8226E2-9681-4BB5-80DE-185D70B93EBD.png|Thought Cannon Wand as a Wish Orb Card (left card) tcw adventuretime appearance.png|Thought Cannon Wand as seen in the episode "Graybles 1000+"